El dolor de una mirada
by IssasCore
Summary: Universo Alternativo! UA! La madre de bulma muerta por culpa de alguien que aprecia, Los padres de vegeta muertos por culpa de Freezer su tutor, vegeta lleva un secreto que solo sabe freezer que al revelarlo la única persona a la que ama podría odiarlo. Bulma a sufrido demasiado hasta llegar a tal punto de recurrir a la muerte pero alguien la sacara de ese terrible infierno. VxB
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos! espero que les guste este fic. Antes lo habia subido con otro nombre pero por motivos personales lo elimine, ahora estoy dispuesta a terminarlo espero que me disculpen!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Muertes y Cambios.**

_Te busco en todas partes, mi mundo se derrumba y en la noche ruego que la oscuridad no me mate._

* * *

Era un día soleado y muchos adultos hablaban entre si! Comentando cosas y proponiendo ideas para sus ranchos en un lugar muy alejado y exclusivo de la capital del Oeste. En este lugar solo viven millonarios con clase.

-Hoho vamos Bonifacio te aseguro que será mejor si vienen a vivir aquí—dijo un hombre con cabello en forma de flama y una barba.

-Lose Vegeta pero tengo una corporación en la capital una vez que logre transferir todos mi aparatos y maquinas vendré a mi rancho para vivir con Bunny y Bulma-dijo un hombre de cabellos grises y unas gafas redondas.

-Tranquilo Bonifacio los esperaremos además es genial que nuestros ranchos estén juntos no lo crees Querida Bunny-dijo una mujer de cabello castaño ondulando y ojos color azabache.

-Por supuesto Serika, aun mejor es que nuestros hijos se lleven tan bien con tan solo 7 años parece que se conocen de toda la vida—dijo una rubia muy hermosa.

-Tengo una idea! Porque no unimos los ranchos! Aunque seguirán siendo independientes pero cuando nuestros hijos se casen serán los mejores no lo creen—dijo un hombre muy grande llamado Ox-satan.

-A mí me gusta la idea sería mejor asi si que tal a los 20 o 21 sería una edad considerable y para que cumplan con eso de casarse pondremos como clausula que no pueden acceder a la herencia si no están casados les parece—dijo El rey Vegeta lo llamaban asi por su carácter que hacía temblar del miedo a cualquiera y tan bien por el poder que tenia. El rancho Ouji era uno de los más poderosos junto con los Briefs.

-Amor yo diría que nuestro Vegeta se tiene que casar con quien el quiera asi como lo hicimos nosotros no lo crees—pregunto Serika.

-Bueno para mí está bien que Kakarotto se case con uno de sus hijos ya que Raditz tiene 12 años el no podría casarse con tu hija Briefs! Ni con tu hija Ox- Satan—dijo un hombre de cabellos alborotados en forma de palmera con una cicatriz.

Los adultos siguieron conversando mientras que en el patio del rancho Ouji jugaban 5 niños.

-Oye Vegeta que lindo dibujas-dijo una niña de cabellos azules con un vestido de color concho de vino.

-Hem Gracias quieres que te dibuje algo?—pregunto un niño pequeño con cabello en forma de flama y ojos azabaches.

-Claro haber….mmmm me dibujas una mariposa—dijo la niña con una mirada de emoción.

El niño asintió y empezó a dibujar mientras que Milk, Goku(Kakarotto) y Raditz jugaban muy tranquilos. Después de un rato Vegeta le entrego el dibujo a Bulma y esta se puso muy feliz.

-Gracias Vegeta esta hermosa dibujas muy bien para tener 7 años—dijo la peli azul muy entusiasmada.

Al rato salieron todos los adultos con unas grandes sonrisas y fueron a ver a sus hijos.

-Kakarotto, Raditz es hora de irnos—dijo Bardock mientras cargaba a Kakarotto y a Raditz le daba la mano.

-Si papa—respondieron los dos al unisonó -Adiós Milk—dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa y ellos se fueron.

-Despídete de todos Milk no vamos—dijo su padre y ella hizo lo que le pidió.

-Mama, Papa miren lo que Vegeta me dibujo—grito la peli azul muy emocionada le dio el dibujo a sus padres y ellos se impresionaron el dibujaba excelente.

-Ho! Vegeta dibujas muy bien—dijo Bunny la madre de Bulma.

-Ven acá pequeño mío—le dijo con cariño la madre de vegeta, Serika mientras lo abrazaba con todo el amor que tenia.

-Oye mocoso dibujas muy bien para ser tan chico—dijo el Sr. Ouji con orgullo en sus palabras.

-Gracias papa—dijo él un poco tímido

-Bueno temo que tenemos que irnos querida—dijo Bonifacio Briefs.

Se despidieron de todos y se fueron de la hacienda de los Ouji que era la mas grande en ese entonces.

**Un año después…**

-Querida temo que tengo que darte una muy mala noticia—dijo el viejo Bonifacio.

-Que paso porque tienes esa cara—dijo Su esposa Bunny cambiando su expresión de felicidad a una de seriedad.

-Los Ouji….han…han Fallecido—dijo agachando la cabeza y frotándose los ojos.

-Qué? Cómo? Y Vegeta? Que pasara con él?—grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mira querida te contare todo ahora vegeta estará con su tutor Freezer y pues se supone que murieron en un accidente de automóvil pero te explicare porque—dijo el tranquilizando a su esposa y sentándose a lado de ella.

**Flashback…**

_-Vegeta tu el eres El Rey de esta parte de la ciudad nadie te desafía no puedes unirte con ese tirano el solo quiere controlar la cuidad entera y no para bien—dijo el Sr. Briefs._

_-Eso ya lo sé Briefs pero me amenazo con matarnos a Serika, a mi y quitarme a mi hijo Vegeta—dijo él con un tono de frustración._

_-Vegeta por si alguna cosa pasa tienes que poner clausulas para quien herede tu rancho y compañía tu sabes para que ese tirano de Freezer no pueda usar la empresa—dijo Bonifacio para calmarlo un poco._

_-Eso ya lo sé y ya lo hize me suponía eso hace unas semanas atrás Vegeta tendrá que casarse con tu hija Briefs para poder hacerse cargo de todo lo mío, te dejare a ti a cargo de vegeta para que lo cuides en caso de que algo pase—dijo el Rey._

_-Bien entonces esta hablado ahora tienes que ir a hacer eso en la notaria no tardes algo malo les puede pasar—dijo Bonifacio con mucho cuidado en sus palabras sabía que si desataba la furia del Rey por mas amigo que fuera no serviría de nada._

_Dicho esto el salió y se fue._

**Fin Flashback….**

-Tú fuiste el ultimo en hablar con el verdad—pregunto la rubia mientras se abrazaba de su esposo.

-Asi es y lo peor de todo es que no pudo ponerme como el tutor de Vegeta y Freezer si puso asi mimo falsificando la fima de Vegeta—dijo el con dolor en su pecho.

Jajaja al fin lo logre podre tener la compañía y el rancho ajaja pero cuando Vegeta sea un poco mayorcito lo matare igual que ha sus padres y me quedare con su empresa.

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí al príncipe Vegeta vestido para el funeral de sus papitos—dijo un hombre muy extraño con una cola y cachos.

-No te metas con ellos me entendiste lagartija idiota—dijo Vegeta, el estaba muy dolido por la pérdida de sus Padres y su carácter cambio un poco no soportaba esa bromas acerca de sus padres y últimamente pasaba solo.

-Mira mono estúpido—dijo aquel hombre tomándolo del cuello—A mi me respetas—me escuchaste—dijo mientras soltaba sus solapas bruscamente.

-Jajajaj Freezer tú no te mereces mi respeto, crees que soy idiota, sé muy bien que mataste a mis padres estúpido—dijo Vegeta muy enojado.

-Vaya que equivocado estas amiguito algún día sabrás quien mato a tus padres y te decepcionaras tanto que nunca abras querido nacer jajaja!—dijo Freezer riendo cínicamente.

Luego de esa discusión todos estaban en el velorio y para su suerte empezó a llover mucho los amigos de sus padres todos estaban tratando de hacerle sentir bien: Bardock y sus hijos, Ox Satan y Milk, y su más anhelada persona o familia los Briefs.

-Vegeta te encuentras bien te eh echado de menos—dijo la niña del cabello azul

-No, no estoy bien y yo también te he echado de menos—dijo el niño de cabellos en forma de flama. Se abrazaron fuertemente hasta que los separo el tutor de Vegeta.

-Hmp! Vegeta vamos tienes que empezar con tus clases particulares tus padres no supieron educarte asi que lo hare yo—dijo ese tal Freezer.

-Si ya voy—dijo el pequeño—no vemos luego Bulma, adiós—dijo para luego irse.

**Después de Ocho años…**

**POV Bulma**

Es un gran día hoy es mi cumpleaños número 16 aun no puedo creerlo ahora ya tengo licencia para conducir y además tengo un novio guapísimo que se llama Yamcha el es Gótico la verdad creo que me gustan las cosas raras jajaj. Hoy iremos con mis padres y mi novio a una feria de tecnología que abra, amo inventar la empresa de mi padre se dedica a inventar muchos artefactos para el uso cotidiano y encapsularlas, nuestra empresa ha sido una de las mejores junto con la empresa Ouji aunque tenemos muy poco contacto con Vegeta, desde hace tiempo que no lo veo para ser exactos hace ocho años que no lo veo los amigos de mis padres fueron a vivir a sus ranchos pero ni asi consiguen una charla de más de 1 minuto con él, la verdad lo extraño muchísimo no se que ha sido de el. Pero bueno eso pasara, aunque me duele que los Srs. Ouji ya no estén con nosotros me apena mucho.

-Hija estas lista ya vámonos-dijo mi madre con su típica sonrisa.

-Si madre ya estoy lista vámonos—dije yo.

Uff todo el día pasó muy bien luego pasamos dejando a mi novio en su casa y luego íbamos en nuestro auto directo a casa cantando una canción a todo pulmón.  
(Treasure- Bruno Mars)

**_"Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby_**

**_I got to tell you a little something about yourself_**

**_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady_**

**_But you walk around here like you wanna be something else_**

**_I know that you dont know it, but you're fine, so fine_**

**_Oh girl im gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine_**

**_Treasure, that means what you are_**

**_Honey you're my golden star_**

**_I know you can make my wish come true_**

**_If you let me treasure you_**

**_If you let me treasure you"_**

Cantábamos tan bien hasta que un camioneta negra nos choco, nos volcamos el piso estaba en llamas no podía moverme estaba de cabeza y me desmaye.

Cuando empecé a despertar vi a todos lados un chico de estatura media con capucha se acerco y me saco del auto me dijo algo pero no lo escuche no pude observarlo bien solo eran visiones borrosas. Lo vi sacar su teléfono y llamar a la ambulancia. Después mi padre salió todo ensangrentado con mama en brazos, ese chico salió corriendo y no volvió, mi padre después de un momento me hablo y reaccione vi a mi madre que estaba en muy malas condiciones no podía respirar bien. Me empecé a preocupar.

-MADRE! Mama! Por favor resiste—grite con la fuerza que puede.

Después de unos 5 minutos la ambulancia llego y metieron a mi madre y la llevaron a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. Cuando estábamos ahí me curaron muy bien y vi a mi padre tirado en el piso llorando con el brazo enyesado. Corrí como pude sabia que algo andaba mal.

-Papa! Que sucede!—pregunte un poco seria.

-Tu….Tu ma..Dre—alcazo a decir y supe que tal vez ella podría estar…

-QUE! PASA CON ELLA!—grite el pánico me invadió y no pude contenerme empecé a llorar.

Se hizo el silencio y yo lo zarandeé un poco para que reaccionara y me lo dijera de una buena vez.

-Está muerta Bulma tu madre murió—dijo el muy triste y viéndome a los ojos.

No lo podía creer ella estaba muerta todo de ella murió, Salí corriendo como pude y vi a Vegeta en una salita no sabía que hacia allí pero me lance a sus brazos a llorar, el me abrazaba y me decía que todo estaría bien pero yo lo sabía nada estaría bien todo estaba mal mi madre murió y yo.. Yo seguía con vida.

Un mes.. un largo mes había pasado desde que murió mi madre todo había sido tan frio en este mes, mi padre y yo no hablábamos, caí en una depresión muy fuerte hasta que me iba de la casa con mi novio y empecé a vestirme como lo hacia él. Mi padre se ahogaba en trabajo, cada vez que me veía al espejo veía a mi madre y no quería eso me sentía tan sola hasta que un día.

Cogí unas tijeras me mire al espejo y corte mi cabello tan desigual como pude lo corte y lo corte luego cogí un delineador y comencé a delinear mis ojos con rabia, fui al baño cogí el tinte negro y comencé a teñir mi cabello de negro. Al terminar cogí dinero y me largué de esa casa llena de tención fui con mi novio y me presento a una de sus amigas.

-Bulma ella es 18, Annie 18 y el su hermano 17, Aidan 17—dijo Yamcha, todos eran como el andábamos entre góticos todos de negro.

Nos hicimos grandes amigos y pues ellos también tenían una empresa dirigida por su padre el Dr. Gero. Su hermano era muy caballeroso pero ambos conservaban también una personalidad muy fría.

Llegue a mi casa y mi padre no me tomo ni en cuenta solo dijo que el negro me sentaba bien. Después de eso tuvo una llamada que lo dejo un poco feliz y me dio un poco de curiosidad saber.

-Quien era padre—dije yo con curiosidad en mi voz.

-Hija nos vamos a vivir al rancho para despejarnos de todo esto, no te debes preocupar por nada Yamcha y su padre también vivirán allá así que espero que empaques rápido nos iremos mañana—dijo mi padre aunque me alegraba a la vez me daba mala espina pero debía alejarme sería lo mejor para arreglar mis yo interiores.

* * *

_**Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias! xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos aqui les vengo con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Un nuevo Comienzo**

_El dolor de perder a alguien que influye en tu vida diariamente te vuelve fuerte e indiferente, ahora conozco el significado de "Volara lo que tienes porque tal vez mañana ya no esté"._

No puedo creerlo lo hize y por una simple venganza soy de lo peor! Y más ahora de que me entero que va a venir a vivir en esta asquerosa parte de la Capital del Oeste, esto sí que se convertirá en una tortuosa batalla.

-Vegeta! Te informo que no estaré aquí por lo menos unos 5 meses no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada confórmate con eso!—dijo un hombre muy pequeño con cuernos y una cola.

-Vaya 5 meses! Será una maravilla—dijo el de pelos azabaches mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ladina.

-No te acostumbres estúpido mono! Iré a cuidar a mi hijo Zarbon y a su estúpido primo Dodorian, pero ellos vendrán a estudiar asi que no te acostumbres—dijo el sujeto de los cuernos.

-Pues eso no me interesa en lo mas mínimo idiota—dijo Vegeta a Freezer

-Hmp!—fue lo único que emitió Freezer.

"Lo único que espero es que no me tenga que llevar con Bulma aunque eso es imposible conociéndola como es"—pensó este.

No he vuelto a ver a vegeta desde ese día en el hospital, aunque me parecía extraño verlo en un hospital tan lejos de su casa. Bueno eso ya le preguntaría ahora iba a vivir en el rancho sería un buen comienzo pero tan solo por eso no iba a cambiar mi apariencia ahora me gusta como soy no pienso que nadie me vuelva a lastimar solo espero que Yamcha no lo haga, se ha estado portando muy estúpido y raro espero que no me engañe, aunque el ya lo ha hecho en dos ocasiones.

-Hija ya estas lista en un momento partimos carga las cosas en el auto—esa voz era la de mi padre se mostraba con mucha felicidad aunque yo también lo estaba pero no quería ver a mis amigos sentía que no me iban a aceptar por como estoy ahora aunque al llegar no vería a nadie mas que a 18, 17 y Yamcha. Hasta entrar a clases decidí que no vería a ninguno de los hijos de los amigos de mi padre, incluido vegeta.

-Si padre ahora bajo—esta vez mi voz se escucho mas animada de lo normal aunque mi apariencia dijera lo contrario estaba vestida con un pantalón tubo plomo unas vans rotas negras un bibidi negro que resaltaba mi figura y una chaqueta de cuero, cabe recalcar que mi cabello era negro y mis ojos azules delineados por esa pintura infernal que tanto odiaba pero que tanto me ponía.

Estábamos ya en el auto de camino a nuestro nuevo hogar, prendí la radio para apagar ese silencio incomodo que se hizo entre mi padre y yo. Enseguida empezó a sonar la canción que cantamos ese día en el que mama murió.

Su padre se puso nostálgico pero dejo que la canción siguiera después de 3 horas de viaje llegaron a su nueva casa, ella se puso su capucha y salió directo al establo allí se dispuso a buscar a su caballo quería montarlo después de mucho que no lo hacía.

Llegaron ya y ella se fue directa al establo y acaricio a su caballo varias veces luego se quito la mochila que llevaba en su espalda y monto su caballo.

Pasaron varias horas ella cabalgando a su caballo con su capucha aun puesta regreso a la casa, se paró un momento en la puerta para ver si alguien estaba y para su "excelente" suerte se escuchaban risas conocidas, frunció el ceño con la capucha aun puesta y entro.

Ella trataba de caminar lo más rápido posible a su habitación y cuando ya estaba en las gradas una desagradable voz la hizo parar un momento.

-Bulma que gusto verte—dijo un hombre de cabellos alborotados.

-No molestes Kakarotto—dijo ella sin regresar a verlo mientras continuaba con su camino.

Al llegar a su recamara se tiro a la cama sin prender la luz , saco su ipod y se puso a escuchar su canción favorita, al rato se quedo dormida pero no sin antes divisar una sombra en la ventana de la otra casa.

Los días habían pasado ya en el rancho Briefs, la relación de hija padre iba mejorando poco a poco mientras que el día de entrar a clases se acercaba estaban tan solo a un domingo de entrar a clases. Aunque Bulma se sentía un poco nerviosa sabia que sería un nuevo comienzo y que esto le daría sentido a su vida.

-Papa! Voy a la casa de 18! Regreso en la tarde!—dijo ella mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Claro, ahah hija el cabello azul de siempre se ha crecido en estos meses! Si quieres cabello azul te cortas lo que resta del negro y quedara como siempre!—dijo amablemente su padre.

Ella solo asintió y se dirigió a la casa de 18 no sin antes ponerse la capucha en el sentido de que alguien viera su cabello ella había sido muy cuidadosa.

-Hola Aidan! Vengo por 18! –dijo Bulma.

-Claro Bulma esta en su cuarto pasa—dijo el chico de ojos azules.

Cuando la peli azul llego al cuarto de su amiga escucho una canción provenir de ahí. (Everybody`s Fool-Evanescence)

-Hola 18!-dijo Bulma mientras de quitaba la capucha.

-HOH Bulma pasa—pero mira tu cabello a crecido se te nota lo azulita—dijo 18 rodeando a Bulma.

-Quieres que te lo pinte otra vez permanentemente?—dijo la rubia mientras dejaba su plancha de cabello a un lado.

-No ahora quiero que me pongas uno temporal si! –dijo Bulma quitándose su chaqueta.

-Ho! Pero y lo negro?—dijo 18.

-No te preocupes por eso me lo cortare—dijo la peli azul teñida de negro xD! Mientras sacaba unas Tijeras.

Se paro frente al gran espejo y se lo empezó a cortar hasta que quedo todo lo azul hasta los hombros. Su amiga pinto el cabello de la peli azul de nuevo pero con una diferencia de que ahora se salía más rápido que antes.

-Bulma te tengo que decir algo que probablemente te molestara—dijo 18 sentándose en su cama.

-Sobre qué?—inquirió la peli azul teñida con curiosidad mientras removía sus cabellos frente el espejo.

-Sobre vegeta—soltó la rubia cerrando los ojos.

-Qu…e pasa con el –dijo con un tono de cómo si no le importara pero en realidad le importaba demasiado.

-Yo…el y.. Yo.. Bueno… el y yo….Fuimos novios!—dijo la rubia mientras de paraba y se daba la vuelta para distraer la mirada asesina de Bulma que cargaba sobre ella.

-Como fue que tu y el …..—dijo Bulma sin creérselo aun.

-Fue hace 3 años si pues un día estábamos borrachos en el bar de esta capital y bueno nos besamos y él me pidió que fuera la novia y yo en ese estado de embriagues lo acepte y bueno el me dijo que termináramos esa falsedad pero Nimma si le cachas ella estaba atrás de él y yo no quería que ella se lo acercara ósea porque ella me había quitado mi antiguo novio y me parecía justo no hacerlo, pero luego el y yo casi no nos hablábamos y yo me fui de aquí y ahí terminamos nuestra relación, pero por medio nunca hubo ningún sentimiento—aclaro esto último ya que la rubia sabia que a Bulma le corrían sentimientos hacia Vegeta aunque dijera que ama a Yamcha en realidad el no le importa.

-Vaya él nunca me lo conto—dijo Bulma aunque como se lo iba a contar si ya ni siquiera se hablaban desde que murieron los padres de el.

-Bueno para el nunca signifique nada, fue por eso que el no lo hizo—dijo la rubia mientras prendía el televisor.

Las chicas siguieron conversando por mucho tiempo hasta que dio la noche. Y Bulma se fuera su casa aun conmocionada se acostó en su cama a dormir.

El día había comenzado y Bulma despertaba lentamente se fue a dar una ducha rápida, cuando salió se puso unos jeans de cuadros negros con rojos, una pupera negro que decía Fuck the pólice, una chompa de Aeropostal negra y unos Vans negros.

Bajo las escaleras como siempre puesta la capucha hasta llegar al auto de Aidan en el cual la esperaban 18 y Yamcha. Aidan vestía una ramera blanca con una camisa negra y unos jeans negros rotos. 18 vestía Una blusa azul & un jean azul, mientras que Yamcha vestía una camisa ploma arremangada y unos jeans negros.

En el camino todo fue silencio, una vez que estuvieron en la escuela vieron que todos los quedaban viendo muy minuciosamente, fueron directo a la oficina del director y el los condujo hacia el salón C-113 una vez ahí dijo.

-Estudiantes este año tendrán el justo de tener a 5 compañeros nuevos, bueno por el momento solo 4, los dejare para que se presenten.

Bulma veía a todos con la capucha aun en la mitad de los ojos logro ver a su amiga Milk sentada adelante con Kakarotto y Krilin y hasta el último vio a Vegeta de brazos cruzados.

-_oye no veo a Bulma—se escucho susurrar a Goku._

-Soy Aidan 17, tengo 16 años y soy soltero—dijo Aidan en un tono sarcástico.

-Soy Annie 18, tengo 16 años y procuren no acercarse a mi –dijo esto último en un tono muy serio, pero Bulma pudo notar que Vegeta abrió los ojos y miro a 18 por un momento.

-Mi nombre es Yamcha Kyuorota—dijo el "novio" de la peli azul dirigiendo una mirada coqueta a todas las chicas.

Ahora era el turno de Bulma y todo el mundo guardo un silencio espantoso

-Yo soy Bulma Briefs y tengo 16 años—dijo esta mientras lentamente se quitaba la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

Todo el mundo quedo sorprendido la heredera de la corporación capsula caracterizada por cabello azul ahora era una simple pelinegra!

Vegeta sorprendido abrió los ojos como platos al ver el cambio de Bulma pero esta solo le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia.

_"__Pero que paso con esa niña de mirada brillosa, que paso con esa niña azulada que…que yo quería Donde! Carajos esta mi Bulma!"_—pensó vegeta muy furioso.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! lkjhgfd! *w*! me animaron xD les cuento mis viditas hermosas jaja que estoy leyendo "HUSH HUSH" los que lo hayana leido porfavor comenten! que les parecio el libro y tambien comenten el fic xD  
gracias por sus comentarios de verdad._**

**_Spirit of paladin_****_: _**_Gracias por tus consejos! _

_**Juniver**__**: **__Gracias por comentar! si lo leiste y aquie te dejo la continuacion! xD_

_**MC: **__Encerio eres ecuatoriana! que genial dime de que provincia eres me encantaria conocerte! xD! _

_**TaBet: **__Que del diablo! xD jajaja te gusto¿?_

_**alexaminya25**__**: **__Gracias por tu comentario! xD leelo por ti mismo y compara con tu imaginacion! :33_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: Verdades Siniestras.**

_El destino te depara cosas sin sentido, desearías tener algo mejor que lo que tienes ahora, pero recuerda que el mundo tiene un sinfín de caminos por los cuales puedes llegar a ser quien menos tú piensas._

El sentimiento que tenia aquel chico era indescriptible, sentía algo de decepción y culpa, ya que era la culpa de el que Bulma haya cambiado.

"_Porque tiño su cabello, porque cambio tanto?"—_pensaba el chico de cabello en forma de flama.

-Bien to…..tomen asiento—dijo la profesora igual de sorprendida que todos por ese cambio tan radical de la heredera de la corporación capsula.

Todos se sentaron, Yamcha se sentó al final junto con una chica rubia, 17 y 18 se sentaron en el medio de la clase junto a Goku, Milk y Krilin, y por ultimo Bulma se sentó hasta el final de la primera fila junto a un asiento vacío que esta a lado de vegeta.

Las clases prosiguieron, y Bulma no miraba atrás tan solo tomaba apuntes en su cuaderno, toco la alarma, y el profesor de Física había llegado, aunque Bulma no lo demostraba, estaba emocionada, ella amaba la física.

-Buenas días Jóvenes, veo que tenemos 4 nuevos compañeros—dijo un hombre bastante grande y con cabello color anaranjado.

**POV BULMA**

Mis sentimientos toda mi rudeza en ese momento cayeron como un muro cuanto lo tiran con una bola de demolición, ver como vegeta miro a 18 fue algo que no me lo esperaba, mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, me sentí destruida, las ganas de llorar que un día se fueron, volvieron pero ahora con más fuerza que antes, me destruyo lentamente al recordar esa mirada que le dirigió Vegeta a 18, y el sentimiento de tristeza inunda a mi cuerpo sin poder moverse, recuerdo las palabras de 18, me había dicho que habían sido novios, novios, ellos fueron novios, pero como puedo pensar en esto si yo tengo un "novio", un patético e idiota novio que ya no estará conmigo, el me llevo a ser lo que soy ahora y no me quejo, pero no por el voy a cambiar, no voy a cambiar por nadie.

-Señorita…Briefs… pase a realizar el ejercicio—dijo aquel hombre señalándome, hize una mueca de disgusto tire mi lápiz en el cuaderno y lo cerré abruptamente, me pare y me dirigí al pizarrón, una vez ahí, tome la tiza y empecé a resolverlo, lo hize sin ningún error, y antes de que me dijera que me sentara lo hize por mis propios impulsos.

Me cubrí la cabeza con mis brazos y me deje caer en el pupitre totalmente presa de mis sentimientos, la alarma de recreo sonó y todos salimos, yo tome otro rumbo y sin importar que me dijeran Salí corriendo hasta llegar a un patio totalmente vacío, pero a la vez lleno de césped, me senté tocando aquellas finas malas hierbas y me senté, lo único que sentí fue una brisa golpear mi cara era algo tan tranquilizante, pero luego los abrí y alce mi cabeza para divisar la azotea del instituto, y en ella estaban dos personas muy conocidas para mi, estaban 18 y lo mas destrosante es que Vegeta estaba a su lado, parecían conversar tan tranquilamente que mi corazón dio un vuelco, la sensación era como si mil cuchillos me atravesaran el corazón sin piedad.

La alarma sonó nuevamente avisando que el receso termino, baje mi cabeza, me puse la capucha nuevamente y me dirigí a mi escritorio, donde desde ahora sería mi puesto y mi total perdición.

-Señores a llegado el quinto estudiante, aunque por cierto muy tarde—dijo el profesor mientras acabo de ingresar, no alce mi mirada y segui tapada con mi brazos.

-Hola, Soy Zarbon Cenji y tengo 16 años—escuche decir y enseguida levante la vista, era Zarbon, por dios era él, como lo extrañaba.

No me importo si estuviera en clase o no, lo volvía a ver después de mucho tiempo y corrí a abrazarlo, el se sorprendió y susurro mi nombre, ni mis amigos más cercanos lo hicieron y él lo hizo, me aferre a el mientras el pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura y me estrechaba dulcemente.

-Mi querida Bulma eres tu—dijo el separándome un poco—has cambiado bastante, pero aun sigues conservando tu belleza—

-Bueno ya déjense de cursilerías, estamos en clase—escuche decir de Vegeta, que cuando lo mire me dirigió una mirada de un odio inmenso.

Ambos nos separamos y caminamos agarrados de las manos hasta los asientos, parecía que fuésemos novios, aunque si no fuera por Yamcha, ahora seria novia de Zarbon.

Las clases continuaron y con Zarbon nos dirigíamos miradas cálidas como añorando que las clases se terminaran de una buena vez.

La alarma sonó nuevamente indicando el final de clases, tome mi mochila, iba a dirigirme hacia Zarbon, pero lo vi discutiendo con Yamcha asi que Salí sola, cuanto estuve afuera caminando para mi casa escuche que gritaban mi nombre, gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba Zarbon, Corrí hasta el y salte a sus brazos por segunda vez.

-Pensé que te irías con Yamcha—dije Yo.

-Hay! Bulma no es mi intención lastimarte pero quisiera que rompieras con Yamcha antes de que te lastime—dijo el mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos.

-Pero porque?—pregunte yo, aunque lo haría pero el sabía algo que yo no asi que le sacaría la verdad.

-Bulma el…. El te está engañando con Lena y hoy se van a ver en el restaurante La Nuit—dijo el sin rodeos.

-Como se atreve—dije yo cerrando mis puños con fuerza, no me sentía triste, bueno un poco si pero más me sentía enojada con migo misma por no haber terminado con él.

-Se reunirán esta tarde a las 5, me pidió que te dijera que pasaría la tarde con migo, pero no soportaría verte sufrir por mi culpa—dijo él mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

-Bien Zarbon, pues iremos para allá—dije yo tratando de parecer lo mas fuerte posible.

El asintió y fuimos a dar un paseo mientras pasaba el tiempo, conversamos de todo lo que ha pasado y de cómo hemos cambiado, en si el era una persona admirable, ahora dirigía la empresa con su padre Freezer.

-Bien ya es hora, te sientes bien—dijo el levantándose de la banca.

-Mejor que nunca—respondí fríamente mientras caminábamos hacia su auto.

Manejo de lo más tranquilo, y , aunque yo estaba más nerviosa aun, vería a mi novio engañándome, esa idea me daba asco.

Llegamos a aquel restaurante, y con nervios pude divisar a Yamcha siendo guiado a una mesa muy elegante, espero como 30 minutos y era increíble ya siempre que íbamos a una cita era yo la que siempre esperaba, después de ese lapso de tiempo llego una rubia con un vestido rojo, parecía una prostituta como llevaba sus labios, eran de un rojo muy potente, su mirada era de mucha confianza y su cuerpo era lo que esperaba que le atrajera a Yamcha.

Seguí atenta en lo que restaba de la velada, vi como Yamcha se portaba como un galán con ella, nunca en mi vida el me había invitado a un lugar tan lujoso como ese, ni siquiera me había tratado tan gentilmente como a ella, no pude evitar sentir una punzada muy fuerte en mi pecho, mi corazón se acelero y empecé a sudar frio, mi mirada adquirió un poco de frialdad, más de la que ya tenía cuando lo vi ponerse de pie y susurrarle algo al oído. Quería entrar y arrancarles el pelo a los dos, pero mi dignidad no se me lo permitía, lo vi una vez mas y esta vez ya iban a salir de aquel restaurante, esta sería mi entrada en la acción.

Pedo que Zarbon se quedara y yo me encamine hacia la entrada de aquel lugar. Lo vi y le dije

-Yamcha que lindo lugar y apropósito muy linda la chica—note que se puso nervioso pero después puso una mirada de seriedad y me dijo.

-Que quieres aquí vete—me dijo mientras me mandaba una mirada de intensa indiferencia.

-Vaya no recuerdas que soy tu novia—me saque la capucha—que extraño no?—dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-tu ser mi novia? No seas graciosa mira nada mas tu cara y tu cabello pareces un zombi—escuche decir de él, acaso me negó o si me negó es un hijo de…..

Iba a dejarle con la boca cerrada al estúpido ese pero me interrumpió—Ahora déjanos en paz lárgate—en ese momento la ira se me subió a la cabeza y sufrí un colapso total.

-Lo siento pero se acabo…-dijo apenas susurrando…

La humillación se apodero de mi, estaba muy alterada sería capaz de lanzarle un Nokia para ver si sobrevivía junto con esa idiota.

Mi mundo se comenzaba a derrumbar lentamente, me sentía ahogada de ira, sentía explotar mis venas llenas de odio, se suponía que yo lo abandonaría no él a mí. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y supe que era Zarbon.

-Creo que no debí decírtelo—escuche que decía mientras pasaba una mano sobre mi hombro y me conducía a su auto.

Quede en shock, no sabía nada ni escuchaba nada, me sentía humillada y sola, empecé a llorar como una niña desconsolada hasta quedarme dormida en el auto de Zarbon. Nuevamente esta sensación, nuevamente estoy sola, todo se termina en mi vida, solo un recuerdo de ella me mantiene sujeta a este mundo y evita que pierda la poca cordura que me queda para permanecer aquí.

No me di cuenta ni cómo ni cuándo pero ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, me ayudo a bajarme, cuando estábamos cerca del lumbral de mi puerta, me abrazo muy fuerte pero yo solo me adentre en mi casa sintiéndome humillada totalmente.

**POV Vegeta**

No puedo creer que ella haya cambiando tanto por mi culpa, fue todo por mi culpa y ahora que me entere de que 18 le dijo que fuimos novios mi conciencia sufre de un remordimiento total.

**Flashback**

_-Vegeta podemos hablar un momento—dijo 18_

_-Pero que sea rápido—dije yo mientras caminábamos hacia la azotea del patio trasero de la escuela, para que nadie nos viera._

_-Mira ham solo te quería decir que Bulma sabe lo que paso entre nosotros—dijo ella mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Entre nosotros no paso nada—sentencie muy rudamente._

_-No lo niegues mas Vegeta, que ambos sabemos bien que no solo fue un beso y ya, fue una noche, la cual no olvidaras jamás—tenía que recordármelo aunque yo solo recuerdo escenas nada concreto de aquella noche._

_-Para esto pierdo mi tiempo me largo—no quería seguir mas discutiendo ese tema, no estaba mal pero no era lo mío._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ese recuerdo me atormentaba asi que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire, pero vi el auto de Zarbon parado en la casa de Bulma, luego desvié la mirada hacia el lumbral de su puerta y los vi abrazados, me entro tanta ira que decidí hablar con Zarbon.

-Oye sapo verde te aconsejo que te alejes de ella—no sé porque pero no me sentía bien diciendo esas palabras y más si venían de mi.

-Tú no estás en el lugar apropiado de decir eso—dijo el mirándome fijamente.

Solo gruñí y me dijo:

Si tú te le acercas yo le diré lo que hiciste con su madre—

Me sentí acorralado no sabía cómo responder, asi que me encerré en mi casa a pensar en que haría.

* * *

**_Gracias por sus comentario aqui les dejo la continuacion espero les guste :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola espero que les guste xD gracias por sus comentarios! :3**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: Confusión**

_Todo el mundo dice que la sociedad es una mierda, pero nadie hace nada para cambiarla, Si seguimos asi el mundo se convertirá en un depósito de putrefacción._

* * *

_Issasi (IssaMutouji)_

Su mente divagaba por recuerdos de su niñez, sentía que su pecho le dolía, la sensación era horrible para una persona feliz y con una vida perfecta. Pero para el no, para él no había ya nada que lo pudiera afectar, desde niño había aprendido que no podía amar ni confiar en nadie, la vida le había enseñado que si no se aferraba al dolor y el desprecio de los demás no podría vivir, y asi ha sido hasta este momento, nunca antes había peleado con ese estúpido verde hijo de su tutor Zarbon, lo odiaba por naturaleza, pero nunca sintió que debía odiarlo por algo más. Subió a su alcoba inmediatamente al llegar cerró la puerta con seguro, aun estando en la tenue oscuridad que lo arrullaba escucho unos gritos provenientes de la casa de alado, la casa de los Briefs, la casa de Bulma.

Miro por la ventana y apenas y se distinguía una pequeña sombra, se veía que agarraba su cabello, rompía cosas, tiraba almohadas, y entre tanto tiroteo se escuchaban fuertes llantos de una chica sumida en una apenas pequeña depresión, también se escuchaban gritos ahogados maldiciendo a una persona:

-Te odio! ¡TE ODIO! MALDITO!—mas llantos se escuchaban—YAMCHA! ERES UN BASTARDO!—ese último grito fue uno muy fuerte y gracias a ese último grito los llantos cargados de rencor y ternura se callaron abruptamente, solo se escullaban pequeños sollozos aterradores.

Ahora él lo había entendido todo su "novio" o bueno ahora su ex novio según el deducía, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y se acostó en su cama a dormir plácidamente.

* * *

Los rayos del sol aparecieron por aquella ventana, por la ventana que cada día se cuestionaba si debía saltar o no, decidió dejar a un lado sus ideas suicidas por ese día, tenía que vivir para vengarse, se despojo de su ropa y entro en la ducha, abrió la regadera y cayo una dosis de agua caliente que hizo que su piel se erizara al instante, su duchazo termino y se visto y maquillo como siempre, al final vio su figura reflejada en el espejo, y se decepciono, se sintió insatisfecha consigo misma, ella no era ella valga la redundancia, ahora era una simple pelinegra que escuchaba música que según la sociedad el del infierno, pero que mas infierno que su vida todo estaba perdido solo la venganza por dos personas la hacían quedarse viva: Yamcha el estúpido que la engaño , la humillo y la otra persona la que mato a su madre.

Salió y como siempre su amiga 18 y su hermano 17 la esperaban en el auto.

-Hola chicos—dijo sin mucho interés.

-Hey Bulma te ves con una cara de cadáver—se escucho decir del pelinegro.

-Ya 17 no la molestes—

El camino fue monótono, llegaron a el instituto bajaron y Bulma fue directo a sentarse en las gradas donde no mucha gente pasaba, la alarma de entrada a clases sonó y ella rápidamente entro, aun todos la veían como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Hola Bulma se te ve radiante—dijo un chico con cabellos en forma de palmera.

-Asi?! Me alegra que seas tan ingenuo como para mentir tan estúpidamente—

-Oye Bulma el solo quería que no tengas baja tu autoestima—dijo la pelinegra llamada milk.

-Yo no tengo baja autoestima, hay un error, solo tengo baja la estima hacia los demás—

-Mira Bulma yo te quiero mucho pero no es mi FUCKING! Problema si tienes algo en contra de la sociedad nosotros somos tus amigos y no puedes tratarnos asi—Hablo nuevamente la pelinegra.

-Socieda?Amigos?—Sonrió macabramente—Que no son la misma tontería acaso?—La pelinegra natural iba a responder pero la peli azul teñida le hizo un ademan para que callara.

-No me respondas estoy harta de esta….discusión sin sentido—se sentó en su respectiva silla.

El profesor de física entro, era un poco extraño parecía un loco.

-Bueno vaya tenemos 5 estudiantes nuevos que excelente veamos-Miro por toda la clase—Tu la chica de pelo negro, la típica chica rebelde—

Bulma le dirigió una mirada asesina—Que se le ofrece—

-Explícame la teórica de la Dinámica de Nikola Tesla, debo poner a prueba tus conocimientos—

-No me subestime—Dijo con furia

-Una chica común y corriente como tú no puede hablar de una simple teoría? Qué pena, deberías ser como la heredera de la corporación capsula muy inteligente—

-Yo soy la heredera de la corporación capsula—dijo con desdén.

-Ah si? recuerdo que ella se la caracterizaba por su cabello azul que paso con tu color tan peculiar?—

-Eso no le debería importar—dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y daba un largo suspiro—La teoría de la Dinámica explica la relación entre la gravedad y la fuerza electromagnética, una teoría de campo unificado (un modelo sobre la materia, el éter, y la energía). Es una teoría de campo unificado que unifica todas las fuerzas fundamentales (como la fuerza entre todas las masas) y las respuestas de las partículas en un marco teórico único.

-Vaya muy bien pensé que el tinte se te subió al cerebro jajajaj—dijo el maestro y todos los demás rieron excepto sus amigos.

-YA BASTA! DE SUS ESTUPIDAS BROMAS! –dijo mientras golpeaba con sus manos la mesa.

-Tranquila ya lo siento—de verdad era un profesor muy extraño.

El resto de las clases habían sido normales, nada de peleas ni nada por el estilo, en el recreo Bulma paso con Zarbon, el apoyándola y ella sintiéndose mejor, por otro lado estaba Vegeta estaba enfurecido, pero hablaba con 18, por alguna razón se llevaban bien o bueno que nunca se hablen y que estén a 2 metros de distancia es llevarse bien para los dos.

Ella llego a su casa, estaba de un muy buen humor , asi que fue a avisar a su padre que había llegado y lo encontró en el laboratorio como se lo esperaba.

-Padre, llegue a casa—dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Muy bien hija, hoy tendremos que ir a un lugar quiero que te pongas más bella de lo que ya eres si?—pero ponte algo casual no se un vestido! A pasado tiempo desde que no los usas.

-Está bien papa lo hare solo porque tú me lo pides—

Bulma salió del laboratorio y enseguida subió a su habitación a buscar algo que ponerse, no sabía el porqué pero le urgía ponerse algo "lindo".

Busco por casi dos horas un vestido que le quedara hasta que al fin lo encontró, entro a su baño y se dio una ducha rápida ya solo quedaba una hora para que su padre la llamara asi que debía hacer las cosas rápido.

Salió del baño y se puso el vestido negro que había escogido, se sentó en la orilla de su cama y con una secadora se seco el cabello y luego se lo plancho, cambio sus sandalias de baño por lo tacos que escogió, se miro al espejo y comenzó a maquillarse, primero hizo una línea delgada con el delineador en la parte del lagrimal, luego hizo una línea un poco más gruesa en el parpado de arriba, se la veía muy bien, iba a ponerse mas pero luego pensó que sería mejor asi, rizo sus pestañas y puso un brillo rosado en sus labios perfectos.

Se veía hermosa ella lo sabía, ahora no se despreciaba asi misma, pero aun sentía que le faltaba algo, le faltaba su cabello azul y ahora que se fijaba bien el tinte empezaba a desvanecerse. Al fin desaparecería ese estúpido color negro que Yamcha le hizo teñirse.

. /search?q=vestidos+de+tela&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=zcHIUvejK4rwkQeuh4GwCA&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1600&bih=784#q=vestidos+de+moda+juveniles&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=rJyD8OhK-cU_4M%3A%3BR4RLgprqSaPeTM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2012%252F07% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fvestidos-cortos-de-fiesta-de-moda-juvenil-2012%252F%3B400%3B400

-Hija baja por favor, es hora de irnos—

-Ya voy—grito está dándose unos toques más y bajando por la escaleras.

Cuando llego al salón donde se encontraba su padre que de hecho estaba a lado de la puerta de salida! Vio que este llevaba un traje muy elegante era un smoking y también llevaba una bufanda blanca, que le sentaba muy bien.

-Te ves muy bella hija, si tu cabello fuera el de antes lucirías como una princesa—

-Créeme lose padre, pero tú te ves genial he he ya vámonos—dijo ella con incomodidad, si bien sabia ella que se veía mil veces más hermosa con su cabello azul, eso la hacía diferenciarse del montón

Subieron al auto tranquilamente, ahora ya no era un ambiente tan pesado como lo era siempre, era uno más relajado, Llegaron a su destino y no era nada más que el rancho del padre de Kakarotto, Bardock.

Ella estaba nerviosa se le notaba a leguas, no sabía quien estaría ahí, ni qué pensarían sus amigos de ella.

Su padre fue el primero en entrar y saludar a todos, ella espero un poco mas y cuando iba a bajar del auto espero un poco, vio de quien se trataba que iba a entrar, era Vegeta, Vegeta? Su padre le había dicho que el nunca iba a las reuniones que hacían sus amigos y eso le pareció extraño.

Vegeta no sabía si entrar o no, al final escucho la puerta de un auto cerrarse y decidió entrar dejando atrás a la persona que escucho venir.

El entro y todos le dieron la bienvenida, el había olvidado lo que era sentirse asi en familia, una pequeña sonrisa se mostro en su rostro, tomo una copa de champagne, y se la bebió un poco.

La puerta se abrió mostrando la figura de una mujer, de una chica muy linda por su apariencia, todos se quedaron inmóviles y esperaron a que ella hablara, Camino un poco más al centro.

-Buenas noches a todos—dijo ella con un poco de recelo.

-Bulma! Has crecido mucho—dijo una voz de una persona adulta, era Bardock.

-Gracias Tío!—dijo correspondiendo al abrazo que este le dio.

-Bulma creí que no vendrías por lo que paso esta mañana—dijo el ingenuo de Goku.

-Esta mañana no ocurrió nada kaka…digo Goku—

-Amiga te aceptaremos como eres—dijo una voz femenina ya conocida.

-Gracias por entenderme Milk—

Regreso a ver y Raditz estaba también y Vegeta que por su lado tan solo alzó la copa en señal de saludo.

La fiesta siguió, todos recodando viejas anécdotas de cuando eran niños, varias eran vergonzosas, varias graciosas, asi paso un buen tiempo, Bulma se sintió con vida nuevamente, ese sentimiento le provocaba una risa. Pero cada vez que estaba solo se deprimía mucho más que nunca. Pronto en la conversación de los adultos un recuerdo de su madre apareció, ella sintió un dolor en el pecho y con su copa de Champagne salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire.

-Porque tiene que ser esto asi….—dijo en voz un poco alta sin notar que alguien estaba en ese lugar.

-Si quieres hablar sola ándate a un manicomio—

La peli azul busco con la mirada por el resto del balcón pero no encontró nada hasta que escucho como una rama crujía y dio la vuelta, vegeta era el que dijo aquellas palabras.

-Disculpa si te moleste—dijo con desdén.

El pelinegro empezó a caminar hasta quedar en frente de ella.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?—

-Porque hize que—respondió ella.

-El cabello porque te lo….—su curiosidad no dio para mas vegeta quería saberlo, desde el día que la vio quiso saber por qué lo había hecho y esta era la oportunidad pero a la vez se le hacía muy difícil estar cerca de ella, sus manos sudaban frio y temblaban, su corazón se aceleraba y solo quería salir corriendo de allí.

-Lo hize p-p-por Yamcha—soltó sin más.

El moreno soltó una carcajada sin limitaciones, le parecía ridículo y a la vez estúpido. De repente recobro la postura y le dijo.

-Eres estúpida o qué?—

-No, y no me digas asi—

-Como vas a cambiar tu color de cabello por ese cosa tan insignificante de ex que tienes—grito con rabia.

-Como sabes que el y yo….—

-Tu cabello era lo único que te representaba como Bulma Briefs y ahora que no lo tienes no lo vales—escupió esas palabras con tanto rencor y resentimiento que a Bulma le pareció como si un hacha la cortara en dos.

El se fue y ella se quedo sola otra vez, con una depresión mas fuerte que nunca salió de aquella casa que llena de risas estaba, se fue a su casa corriendo y llorando, tardo 30 minutos en llegar, se tiro en su cama y empezó a lanzar cosas y a llorar aun más fuerte, las palabras de vegeta le había dolido, otra vez empezó su horrible depresión.

La mañana siguiente y todas las demás eran monótonas y empedernidas, lo mismo de siempre levantarse, vestirse, ir al instituto, volver a casa, llorar, dormir, esa era la vida de Bulma, La gran Bulma Briefs.

Todo parecía como siempre su típico semblante de chica ruda y de no me molesten, era tarde y su papá estaba en casa.

-Hija porque no vas a montar a caballo sería una distracción muy buena—dijo el viejo sin despegar la mirada de su invento.

-Claro te dejaré solo para que puedes seguir "inventando"—

Dejó su mochila en su habitación y se puso su traje de equitación, bajó al establo y allí estaba su corcel negro llamado Sil ver, lo acaricio, cepillo su sedoso cabello y puso la montura, se paró en un pequeño banco y lo monto.

Cabalgo como nunca antes, corrió por los prados sintiendo el viento golpear contra su rostro, sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas, era tan reconfortante, cabalgó quien sabe cuánto tiempo, al final terminó en un riachuelo, se asustó un poco pues todo estaba de un clima tan pesado, oscuro, escucho murmullos y el caballo se empezó a moverse desenfrenadamente.

De la nada aparecieron dos hombre muy extraños, uno era de un color violeta con unos labios morados, gordo y con una mirada perversa, el otro era un pequeño verde nada mas de ver su cara daba un asco profundo.

-Que haces aqui tan sola b-u-l-m-a- dijo el hombro morado, pronunció su nombre con una paciencia desastrosa.

-Quienes son ustedes?-preguntó ella tratando de parecer fuerte.

-Jajaja- rió el sujeto pequeño y verde- Dodorian sera mejor que terminemos rapido el trabajo para que el señor se sienta satisfecho.

-Paciencia Guldon hay que jugar un poco-

-Qué es lo que quieren de mí - dijo ella con un deje de impaciencia.

-Preciosa- susurro Guldon no dispuesto a esperar más tiempo, sacó un arma apuntando directamente hacia su cabeza.

Ella se asusto y como un acto de reflejo hizo que su caballo retrocediera alarmando a los dos hombres extraños que la estaban buscando para algo siniestro.

Todo fue tan rapido, el caballo gimió ante aquel dolor que le ocacionaba la bala que salió del arma de guldon, Bulma quedo atrapada debajo de su caballo asustada y tratando de empujar un poco al caballo para poder salir.

-Gudon eres un idiota- dijo el hombre morado mientras sacaba s pisola de su pantalón y la apuntaba a la cabeza de bulma tal y como guldon lo izo un poco antes.

Bulma logro safarse del agarre del caballo y al pararse su ropa estaba llena de sangre, se miro las manos por un momento, estaban sangrando a causa de la herida de su caballo.

-Quedate quieta- Sentenció Dodorian quien estaba a tan solo unos metros de ella.

-Que quieren de mi!-Grito Bulma mientras le salia unas cuantas lagrimas que estaban mezcladas con miedo y furia.

-Queremos el poder-dijo Guldon acercandose un poco mas. De la nada aparecio un caballo y en el estaba montado un chico de cabellos en form de flama.

-Acaso no tienen nada mas que hacer que obedecer a una lagartija- preguntó Vegeta enojado mientras dirigia miraba de reojo a su antigua amiga manchada de sangre y con lagrimas en los ojos, su miraba que antes era de indiferencia ahora se habia tornado de una furia extrema.

**POV VEGETA**

Esos malditos mandilones de freezer porque estaban acosando a Bulma? Por que trataban de hacerle daño, acabe de descifrarlo hace un momento y ahora ya estoy corriendo para tratar de evitar que algo malo le pase, no me entiendo, hace un momento la odiaba y ahora la quiero salvar, soy una vergüenza para mis padres.

Sus ojos llorosos, su ropa llena de sangre y su cabello negro, aún no se quien es ella, dónde quedó la muchacha alegre y valiente que conocí, no se porque trato de salvar a alguien que no conozco, porque a ella no la conozco, no conozco esta Bulma.

-Por dios huérfano dejanos en paz o mandaremos a que tu tutor te haga algo malo-

HUERFANO, eso era lo que realmente era, un huérfano, que no tiene a nadie, para que un joven huérfano iba a querer sobrevivir en un mundo de gente materialista y que solo quiere el poder, pero aquí estoy y no dejaré de estarlo hasta que la tierra deje de girar.

Me movi a la derecha y ellos apuntaron sus armas hacia a mi, escuche a una bulma sorprendida decirme - Vegeta quedate quieto- pero no la hize caso y en un rápido movimiento me acerque a Guldon y golpeando su muñeca deje caer la pistola en mi mano desarmandola rapidamente y dandole un puño en su estomago lo suficientemente fuerte para que perdiera el aire y desmayara, escuche un disparo y sentí un dolor fuerte en mi pierna acompañado de un grito de una mujer, regrese a mirarla y Dodorian la estaba sujetando, una mano en su cuello y la otra apuntando con el arma en la cabeza.

-No interfieras- grito dodorian.

Vi como Bulma empezaba a llorar desmesuradamente , mi mano estaba de sangre y mi mirada ahora no expresaba nada, ni un solo deje de dolor.

Mire al cielo, y empezó a llover, una lluvia fuerte, que a la vez que cegaba la vista limpiaba la sangre que traía conmigo, Dodorian miro al cielo y en ese momento aproveche para acercarme, lo hice rápidamente y lo golpee en la cara empujando a bulma a un lado y haciéndola caer en el lodo. Lo golpee hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente y de igual manera sangrando, pero en un intento desesperado Dodorian me disparo en el estomago y gruñi, aun no senti dolor pero me sentía cansado por la pérdida de sangre, traté de levantarme pero no pude en ese momento Dodorian dijo que volveria tan solo para verme muerto y salió huyendo, Me tire al lodo tratando de descansar un poco y vi que Bulma se acercaba y me decía algo, lo cual no logré escuchar, poco poco las voces y el sonido de la lluvia se iban haciendo más lejanos, en ese momento pensé en mis padres y no pude evitar que la idea de morir apareciera en mi mente, de pronto dejé de escuchar y ver todo.

* * *

_**hasta aqui el capitulo espero que les haya gustado xD un saludo gracias por su comentarios :3**_


End file.
